Una Última Danza
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: -Bailabas...como si esta fuese tú última danza. Un baile hermoso, reflejando tristeza y melancolía. Le faltaban sentimientos...le faltaba un corazón- IchiRuki AU


Nuevo Fic Ichiruki pensado mientras hacía las tareas del hogar. Bueno, espero que les guste o sea tan siquiera de su agrado.

Disclamier: a mi no me pertenece Bleach más que solo esta rara historia.

-Dialogos-

_-Recuerdos-_

Por cierto, no se si la forma en la cual se relata la historia sea perfecta, aún así al final pueden dar sus criticas, sugerencias, ideas, ganas de matarme, amenazas de muerte, ehmm...sentirse decepcionados por lo pesimo del fi, etc. Pueden expresarse abiertamente en los comentarios, a mi no me importará.

_

* * *

_

**-Una última Danza-**

"_Bailabas…como si esta fuese tú última danza. _

_Un baile hermoso, reflejando tristeza y melancolía._

_Le faltaban sentimientos…le faltaba un corazón…"_

Ella era una bailarina famosa al igual que era la más hermosa que pudo haber existido en este mundo. Todo el mundo la admiraba, todos los hombres babeaban por ella y deseaban tenerla como novia o amante, todas la mujeres deseaban parecerse a ella; pero ella era única, nadie jamás podría ser igual que ella. ¿Por qué hablo mucho de ella? ¿Cómo puedo saber tanto? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, soy un reportero reconocido en la ciudad de Manhattan. A mí siempre me tocaban los temas difíciles, tal y como esta chica. Ningún periodista podría acercarse a ella o tener simple contacto con ella, todos eran unos mediocres. Ninguno se me compara, ya que yo he sido una de las pocas personas que ha podido hablar con ella.

Aun lo recuerdo, como si hubiese sido ayer; pero no era así, hace dos años que la vi y que pude hablar con ella. Ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo de que hablamos, pero si recuerdo esto…su voz, su forma de expresar sus emociones, su aroma. Me encontraba en ese lugar, en el puente en el cual la encontré. Sí, hace dos años ella estaba aquí, parada sobre el borde tratando de suicidarse. Conozco a la perfección sus razones y yo mismo podría decir que quien no desearía suicidarse.

Vaya, tiempo hace que no pensaba en ella. ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? Me cuestionaba. Hay un dicho que dice: -Cuando recuerdas algo puede estar en peligro- vaya idiotez. Ella jamás podría estar en peligro, de seguro su hermano le salvaría o su detestable guardaespaldas. Como odio a ese sujeto. Hacía mucho frío en estos días y apenas era otoño, aún no debía de entrar el invierno. Mire el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche. Debía de irme a trabajar, pero no quería moverme de allí; mirar hacía el horizonte era calmado, me sentía más tranquilo que de costumbre. Quiero seguir pensando en ella, al igual que quiero volver a verla. Qué desgracia que los deseos no se puedan cumplir…

Aun así, quiero tratar de recordar la otra vez más…

**-Flash Back-**

_Nevaba, después de largo tiempo la nieve regresaba a este lugar. Caminaba hacía uno de los teatros más prestigiados de Broadway. Hoy iba a ver una gran función, se decía que era una bella bailarina proveniente de Japón. Yo no deseaba ir, el ballet era simplemente aburrido. Por desgracia debía de, era mi trabajo pedirle una entrevista ya que yo también era japonés y podría entender todo lo que decía. Mis jefes se aprovechaban por ese simple hecho de mí. Ya estaba llegando, fumaba de mi pipa mientras caminaba admirando los coloridos letreros del lugar. Parecía todo un detective en vez de un reportero. Sombrero y abrigo café, una pipa, y pensaba tan misteriosamente. Vaya._

_Por fin había llegado, mucha gente estaba esperando con ansias poder entrar. Por suerte yo solo con entregar el pase de primera clase que me consiguió el jefe podría entrar más rápido que los demás. _

_-Buenas noches- un señor dijo. -¿Me permite su entrada?- con gusto se la entregue._

_-Adelante, disfrute de la función._

_-Gracias- entre, olvidándome del resto de mis quejas._

_El teatro estaba grande, la carpa era roja y varias luces de colores se posaban sobre esta. Tome asiento, esperando a que el show comenzara. No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba allí, creo que menos de diez minutos y me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Seguía sin entender como a la gente le gustaba asistir a estas cosas, era una gastadero de dinero .Baje un poco la mirada. Me lleve la gran sorpresa de que todo el lugar estaba lleno casi a reventar. _

_-Sí que la gente no sabe qué hacer estos días- me burle un poco. Yo sí tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, exactamente no se cuales pero eran mejores que estar dentro de aquí._

_-Damas y caballeros, esperemos que estén listos para admirar a una de las bailarinas más exitosas de todo Japón- anuncio un señor. Esto daba a entender que iba a comenzar._

_-Gracias por su espera, el show está a punto de comenzar- cuando termino de decir esas palabras el lugar se llenó de un gran silencio. La carpa roja comenzó a levantarse y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Yo solo estaba sentado allí, sin hacer ningún movimiento ya que sabía que esto sería completamente aburrido. _

_Al estar completamente levantada, un pequeño cuerpo femenino hacía allí tirado sobre el piso de madera. No me asombre. _

_De un momento a otro, la música comenzó a sonar. Era una tonada leve y algo triste. Otros bailarines salieron de los costados, haciendo movimientos extraños y otras cosas._

_Todos formaron un circulo, rodeando a la pequeña. Se detuvo la música, el cuerpo comenzó lentamente a levantarse. Otra tonada comenzó, me estaba aburriendo cada vez más. La chica había comenzado a bailar, haciendo movimientos que asombraban, yo mismo podría decirlo. Su pelo se movía con cada paso, sus ojos violetas brillaban a cada momento aunque la luz no se topará con estos. _

_Comenzaba a poner más atención. Al final los comentarios que decían acerca de ella eran verdad, era la bailarina más hermosa y brillante que existía o que alguna vez logre conocer._

_No prestaba atención a nada que tuviese que ver con la obra, mis ojos solo se fijaban en ella…_

_El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, cada escena empezaba y terminaba. Por fin había llegado la última danza. La chica era la protagonista de este, ella bailaría sola…este sería su gran debut._

_Música comenzaba, sus pasos eran lentos y calmados. Iba con la mirada agachada, no dejando que los reflectores mostraran sus ojos. Comenzaba a sentirme raro, ella ya no se mostraba igual. Desde que inicio mostraba gran alegría, un gran entusiasmo, ahora todo en ella había cambiado de una escena a otra. _

_Era un cuerpo frágil, digno de admiración, su danza era hermosa pero…le faltaba algo de sentimiento, como si no tuviera corazón. Según la información, la obra trataba de una princesa que se había enamorado pero al final su amor murió a manos de una bruja y esta estaba decidida a morir con él. Vaya historia de amor, algo enfermiza podría decir. El nombre del papel que la chica interpretaba era Obet. La princesa alegre cuyo corazón murió al final. La artista la representaba a la perfección, su papel era idéntico. _

_Se dice que para interpretar un papel así debes de tener esos sentimientos. ¿Qué podría pensar? No soy muy bueno con estas cosas de bailes u otras cosas en lo parecido, ni siquiera se nada de ballet. _

_La luz se apago, pasaron cinco segundos y se encendió otra vez. La chica estaba otra vez tirada en el piso, con varias plumas rojas rodeándola, como si fuera sangre. Levanto el brazo, haciendo pequeños movimientos con la muñeca. Los reflectores estaban posados sobre ella. Me pare tratando de mirar más de cerca su mirada, desde acá arriba no se pude ver mucho. Parecía como si quisiera llorar. Pues, este era el final de la obra y Obet debía morir. Por fin su gran actuación iba a finalizar…_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Jamás me imagine recordar todo eso de un momento a otro. Si que use el cerebro esta vez. Dos años y sigo recordando casi a la perfección como fue que todo sucedió o cada movimiento que hizo. Allí fue dónde la conocí y…sería mejor esto contarlo hasta el final, todavía no termino de contar esta historia…

**-Flash Back-**

_Había salido del lugar, hiendo de camino de regreso a mi trabajo a esperar a que me despidan por no haber sido capaz de tener una simple entrevista con ella, uno de sus malditos guardaespaldas no lo estaba impidiendo obstruyendo el paso dejándola marchar. Ya que, supongo que podría regresar un tiempo a Japón a visitar a mis familiares y tener ciertas largas vacaciones antes de obtener algún nuevo empleo. _

_A cada paso que daba una huella dejaba en la nieve. Era de noche, los copos de nieve parecían estrellas cayendo del cielo. Tiempo, ¿desde hace cuanto soy tan optimista? Ni yo lo sé, creo que esa maldita mocosa tiene la culpa de esto. ¿Por qué le digo mocosa si ella es casi de mi edad? Joder, estos días ya ni sé quién soy. Por esta noche la llamaré por su nombre. Ella era Kuchiki Rukia, la hermosa bailarina ojos violeta. Soy un idiota en ponerle un nuevo nombre o apodo. _

_Sentía que estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo dejándome llevar por mis pies. No podía pensar en mucho, mi mente solo mostraba imágenes de la chica. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Soy un chico frió del cual la gente teme porqué siempre y sin razón tengo el ceño fruncido, pero esta vez estaba distinto. Por primera vez me fijaba en una mujer, sentía gran interés en conocerla más, saber cómo suena su voz o tan siquiera admirar otra vez esos hermosos y cautivantes ojos violetas. _

_No sabía a dónde iba, todo estaba rodeado por una gran bruma. Podría estar cerca del puerto o del mar, supongo. Seguí caminando aun así no pudiese ver nada. Los faros de luz estaban encendidos pero la neblina le cubría algo. Camine y camine, solo hacia eso, ni siquiera me paraba un rato a pensar o darme cuanta donde estaba. Carajo. Después de un rato, algo se mostro frente a mí. Una sombre pequeña. Tenía una silueta femenina, ésta mirando hacia abajo. Me detuve por fin, quedándome viendo a ver cual iba a ser su siguiente acción._

_El aire soplaba que incluso me daba frió. Seguía parada pero se podía observar que su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Quién sería? Este día me he hecho bastantes preguntas y la mayoría siguen sin respuestas. De un momento para otro, pude escuchar pequeños sollozos y vi que la mujer estaba rascándose los ojos, tratando de secar las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Debía de hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Fui acercándomele a paso lento, no se podían escuchar mis pisadas. Debía ser cauteloso y no espantarla, ocupaba saber que le estaba pasando. Di dos pasos, dejo de llorar. Di otro, puso sus manos sobre el borde del puente. Di otros dos, se estaba trepando al borde. _

_Allí supe percatarme de que estaba planeando hacer, y no era nada bueno. Suicidio, era lo que quería. Ya no caminaba, estaba como a diez pasos más de distancia. Corrí tras de ella, queriendo evitar que se tirara al lago. Levanto un pie, ya queriendo dar fin a su vida. Corrí más y salte…atrapándola en mis brazos antes de que diera al aire. _

_Caímos juntos sobre la nieve, ella encima de mí. No quería que esta saliese lastimada así que yo recibí el golpe. Levante un poco la cabeza para verle, podría decirse que me quede sin palabras. Era ella la joven bailarina. _

_Así que…ella era la que esos momentos deseaba suicidarse. No entendía las razones del porque deseaba hacer tal barbaridad. Últimamente las mujeres se han vuelto locas. Lo digo por experiencia. La moví un poco, esperando a que esta reaccionara._

_-¡Hey! ¡Despierta!- seguía sin hacerme caso -¡Despierta maldita sea!- grite más fuerte que la vez anterior. Abrió demasiado rápido los ojos que podría decir que la espante. Me maldeci por dentro. Hice un rápido movimiento, esta vez yo teniendo bajo de mí._

_-¿Quién eres?- su voz estaba llena de miedo -¡¿QUE ME VAS A HACER?!- supongo que por la forma en la que estábamos, pensaba que la iba a violar o algo por el estilo._

_-Calma- dije sintiéndome algo aliviado –Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, un reportero que acaba de salvarte la vida._

_-¿Mi vida? ¿Y quién diablos te lo pidió?- frunció el ceño al igual que yo. ¿Quién se cree para hablarme así? Es famosa, pero es igual una malagradecida por esto._

_-¡¿ACASO QUERIAS SUICIDARTE?!- le grite otra vez para hacerla entrar en razón. Quedo callada, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto._

_-…- nos quedamos un momento en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Esta sensación que sentía era extraña, yo estando encima de ella bajo las estrellas acostados sobre la nieve. Eso suena muy extraño y enfermizo a la vez._

_-¿P-podrías pararte?- quede como un completo idiota. Me deje llevar por mis pensamiento sin razón y no me había quitado para tan siquiera yo ayudarle a ponerse de pie. ¿Cuál sería la razón? En esta noche ya la mayoría de mis preguntas han sido respuestas. Esta era la siguiente: su aroma. Olía como una flor, ¿Cómo se llamaban?, según yo se llamaban sakuras. Esas rosadas y hermosas plantas, bueno, eran pétalos pero tenían un gran aroma. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no olía eso. Quitando todos mis pensamientos me quite de encima y la ayude a pararse. Ambos sacudimos un poco nuestras prendas que estaban llenas de nieve._

_-Perdón por eso._

_-Descuida y…- la interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra tontería. El que las iba a decir era yo._

_-¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?_

_-Yo…- bajo la mirada._

_Solté un suspiro._

_-Tú nombre, Rukia Kuchki; eres conocida como la bailarina de ballet más famosa de todo Japón; hace rato acababas de dar una función en un teatro de Broadway; eres famosa, rica, tienes familia y todo el mundo te admira- con cada palabra que decía la dejaba más que asombrada y comenzaba a sospechar cosas malas de mí –Si tienes todo, ¿Cuál era tú razón de querer morir?_

_-No sé si has estado espiándome, pero no todo lo que dices es verdad._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Dime en que me equivoque?_

_-Yo no lo tengo todo…_

_-¿Qué te falta en esta vida tuya llena de riqueza?- las idioteces comenzaban a salir de mi boca. Esta era una de ellas._

_-Sabes…- dijo, acercándose al borde del puente y poniendo sus brazos –ya que veo que eres un chico listo, ¿crees que la riqueza, fama y todo lo demás, hace feliz a la gente?- esto último lo dijo volteándome a ver._

_-…- no supe responder._

_-Parece que no sabes la respuesta, ¿verdad?- regreso la mirada hacía el horizonte –Felicidad, cariño, amor, amistad…nada de eso tengo- su voz se quebró._

_Me quede callado, sorprendido ante todo lo que me acababa de decir. _

_-Ya veo…- dije entre susurros. Ahora me doy cuenta de la razón de la forma en la cual interpreto su papel en la obra._

_-No me entiendo…- quería comenzar a llorar pero se aguantaba, no quería mostrarse débil ante un extraño como yo –Eres un desconocido, no entiendo- cayó al piso de rodillas -¿Cómo puedo estarte contando eso?- yo mismo también me lo cuestione –Nunca le conté esto a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas más cercanas a mí._

_Me acerque lentamente a ella._

_-Soy una idiota en contarte esto- sollozo._

_Estaba detrás de ella. Rukia aún bestia de su traje de ballet. Esta tipa estaba loca para salir vestida así. Me desabroche el abrigo, al quitármelo por completo la cubrí con este. Vi como se sorprendía ante mi acto. _

_-¿Q-que?- volteó a verme, tocando el abrigo con una de sus manos._

_-N se te ocurra devolvérmelo- dije antes de que hiciera algo –Sientete agradecida o algo por el estilo, eres la primera y creo que última mujer a la cual seré así de amable- ante esto última desvíe un poco la mirada. _

_-G-gracias, Ichigo- quede más que asombrado en ese momento. ¿Seré sordo o me llamó por mi nombre? Voltee a verle, sus mejillas mostraban sonrojo y sus ojos brillaban. Igual yo, no pude evitar sonrojarme por la dulzura que mostraba en esos momentos. Mierda, ahora somos los hombres los cuales se han vuelto locos._

_Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos recargamos al borde y observábamos como el amanecer trataba de salir. Aun así estando en silencio, sentí como si nos estuviéramos entendiendo; las palabras ya no eran necesarias, ya habíamos dicho bastante._

_-Ichigo…_

_-¿Ocurre algo?- voltee a verla. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias_

_-¿Gracias? ¿Pero de qué?_

_-Por todo…al decirte como me sentía, me comprendiste y me escuchaste, me salvaste idiotamente la vida y…solamente te lo agradezco._

_Quería reír, pero tampoco iba a lastimar sus sentimientos con ello. Únicamente me limite a sonreírle._

_-Rukia, recuerda esto…- respire hondo sin razón –Yo siempre seré tu "amigo" sea dónde sea que estemos._

_Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era distinta. Era más alegre, más cálida._

_-Te lo agradezco, Ichigo…_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Esa fue la última vez que la vi. El tiempo pasa y las cosas se olvidan, pero no las cosas de un gran valor. Rukia Kuchiki, ya será hora de admitirlo y darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. Tome aire, guardándolos en mis pulmones.

-¡¡TE AMO RUKIA KUCHIKI!!- eso fue bobo, pero quise gritarlo a todo lo que podía. Escuchando el eco decirlo una y otra y otra vez. Sí, realmente amaba a esa chica. Me percaté de ello hace poco, cuando volví a pensar en ella. Sonreí un poco.

-¡¡TE AMO TAMBIEN, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!- abrí los ojos por completo. ¿Estaré soñando o es solo mi imaginación a la cual se le pareció a ver escuchado su voz?

-Nos volvemos a ver- escucho una voz detrás de mí. Era verdad…ella estaba allí, no era mi imaginación… -Tiempo, Ichigo…

* * *

Honestamente, creo que el final arruino el Fic pero aun así me gusto. Quien sabe si ustedes piensen lo mismo que yo. Bueno, este fic biene siendo un One-Shot, pero igual...!puede continuar! Sip, por el final tiene la posibilidad de tener una continuación. Si les gusta como esta, así quedará; pero si se les hace que debe continuar, así se hará. Bueno, me voy despidiendo, aun tengo muchos otrs fics que debo de continuar.

Ganbatte Nee! Minna-san!


End file.
